One American Horror Story
by SillyLoveStories
Summary: What if Tate had a daughter instead of a son? Living with Constance in the famous murder house as she attends Westfield high? What happens when our very own One Direction members live in the city of angels and get mixed up in the process? Be careful boys, don't get trapped in the house by a pretty little face.
1. Chapter 1

One American Horror Story

Pilot (Prologue):

"With the lights out it's less dangerous-"

I cut off my alarm that was playing Nirvana's Smells like teen spirit. Another monday, another day full of idiots who I just want to kill. It's not so easy as just blasting their heads off, I guess those dreams are just meant to be kept in my head. As I blinked, trying to get my vision back,my grandmother, Constance knocked on my door of the house we'd had since I was young: The Murder House.

"Cheryl, are you up? It's a Monday dear." I looked at my door and shook my head in confusion, what the hell was her deal? Being nice and all? Total bullshit. I got up and began to pick out what to wear, it wasn't anything special, a pair of converse, skinnies and a baggy old sweater. The sweater was getting big on me but I decided to wear it anyhow. I grabbed my things and headed down to see a cooked meal on the table. She cooks now? Funny, real funny. I grabbed the piece of toast on the side and left. I wasn't hungry for food, I just wanted to punch a wall or something.

I walked into the school and up the stairs, quietly like I usually did, glaring at everyone to move out of my way. They got the message. I walk down to my locker and pull out the books I needed for the day and begin to walk along again, when I hear something even worse than the infanta in the basement of our house. The boys: Niall, Louis, Liam, Zayn and Harry.

"Well look what I found lads, it's our little school grunge." Louis said in a sneering voice. I didn't say anything and just rolled my eyes at them. They all laughed in response and gathered around me. I sighed and said: "You know boys, this whole jaws approach doesn't scare me, in fact it's quite childish."

Zayn laughed loudly and said: "As if, it scares you out of your panties. Don't believe me? Then answer this: Why don't you look any of us in the eyes when it's time for your daily beating?" Yeah, these kids beat me daily, I had enough to deal with and honestly the more pain they caused me, the less I had to inflict on myself. Surprisingly, the need for more self harm was increasing but my sweaters and jeans covered that up.

"I'm not scared of anyone of you, I think you're all weak cock-suckers who really need their dicks to fall off so they can stop whoring around." With that, Niall pushed me up again a wall and slapped my face. Hard. The boys gathering around laughing as he did. I laughed and waited for the second throw. This one hurt but I didn't care. "I'm not scared of you, come on keep hitting me like the bitches you really are." My words only making him angrier, he punched me in the stomach, causing me to wheeze. Harry walked up to me as Niall kept me in place: "You're such a idiot sometimes love, usually if you want pain to stop you don't badger on." I could see the smirk forming on his face. It was disgusting. "Who said I wanted the pain to stop? You fuckers are just making it easier on me." I said with a laugh. He slapped me hard and I felt the blood somewhere but couldn't make out where. "You stupid slut, honestly, did daddy not teach you a thing?"

That hurt, punches I could deal with, but my daddy issues were something that I didn't want anyone to talk about. I kept my mouth shut and glared. I wanted to punch him so hard, just rip off this face here and now. I wanted to see the fear in each of their eyes as they begged for their lives. "Piss off, I've had enough shit to deal with, you're not worth my time. If you were smart you'd be paying attention to the books instead of beating my sorry ass everyday." I felt someone grab my wrist forcefully, it was Louis, he was about to twist it when my sleeve pulled down. Fuck. They all stopped and looked at the open and deep cuts, the last thing I wanted was for them to see that. They'd think I'm more weak than I really am.

"D-Did you.. do that?" Niall asked with his eyes glued to my arm. I didn't say anything when Liam screamed: "Answer him for christ's sakes!" I just pulled my arm back. The truth was out and it didn't matter at this point: "No, Freddy Kruger just comes up to me every now and then just to abuse me more than all of you do. Freaking idiots." I stood up and grabbed my bag that was scattered on the floor. I began to walk away as Harry shouted: "Slu- I mean Cheryl!" I turned back to him and shouted: "Just go away!"

I didn't care if the phrase only worked in the house whenever I saw the infanta, I wanted them to go away. I ran back down the stairs as I slammed the railing: "Screw it!" I yelled, pain seethed everywhere but I needed to get out of here, I knew Constance was out for the day so she just went home. As trudged inside, tired and overwhelmed with emotions. As much as she wanted to collapse onto the floor and die then and there she decided to go take it out on herself even more. Up to the bathroom Cheryl went, she grabbed her razor and began to open old scars, she watched the blood just fall onto the sink and felt as the cold air mixed with the warm blood coming out of her system.

"You're doing it wrong." She heard a voice behind her, her eyes widened as she turned to see a boy about seventeen, the grunge type and watched as he leaned against the door. "If you want to kill yourself cut vertically, they can't stitch that up." He added to his previous comment. "Who the fuck are you? What the hell are you even doing here?" Blunt? Yes, but Cheryl didn't care, here she was destroying every emotion she felt and some random kid walks in and messes it all up.

"If you're trying to kill yourself, you might want to lock the door." She said about to leave before I hastily said: "Why? There's no one home and there won't be for a while." He looked back and smirked, chuckling a bit. "What so funny asshole?" She asked now getting angrier. He held up his hands in defense and put on a innocent smile. "Someone must have had a real shitty day, and it hasn't even begun. What's so funny is that you just told a complete stranger that you were going to be home alone for who knows how long. Smart thinking hey?" I rolled my eyes and looked back to him.

"Could you just leave, I'm not in the mood to tolerate anyone's bullshit." I turned back to my razor and only got one cut in when he took it out of my hand. "Hey!" I shouted, he grabbed a tissue and began cleaning up all of the blood. For some reason, I didn't care whether he cleaned it up or not, as soon as he grabbed my wrist I felt calm, like I knew him and trusted him. He threw the razor in the trash as I motioned for it he pushed me out of the bathroom. The two of us were now in the main hallway, he pointed to my room and said: "Go to sleep, things will be better when you wake up Cheryl." He turned to walk away when I stopped him. "You know my name, how come I don't know yours?" Whoever he was, he confused me in every way. "That's a secret but just do what I say, take a nap and let your mind take a moment, I don't want to see that razor ever again." He said and walked down the stairs, letting himself out. For some strange reason I followed his orders, I should've called the cops or went downstairs to lock the door. I didn't, I proceeded to my room and fell asleep.

_~several hours later~ _

I woke up to see the time. Six forty eight pm, not too bad. I got up from my bed, sitting on the edge of my bed as I heard the shriek of Constance: "Cheryl! Come down stairs sweet pea!" I rolled my eyes and got angrier, she never called me sweet pea unless we had visitors, I looked like hell but I decided to go downstairs to see what the crazy old bat wanted. "May I help yo-" I stopped half way down the stairs to see the face that I wanted to bash in. What the fuck is he doing here?

*****Sorry it's short! Just trying to be a tease C; any who I hoped you liked the pilot for the story! I need everyone's help, who shall be the love interest for Cheryl: Niall or Harry? I'm leaning more towards Niall, but leave me some feedback! As you can see Cheryl is somewhat of a mixture of Tate and Violet but mostly Tate considering he's her father, oh and no she doesn't know who her father or mother is. No names, no nothing. I have a lot of plans but you guys gotta tell me what you wanna see or I'll take a vote myself okay? Love you all! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Welcoming Party

Chapter 1: The Welcoming Party

(Cheryl's character is always rude, so excuse me for the mean things she says about Harry's mum and dad and Harry, I love them but it's just Cheryl)

I came down the stairs to see my grandmother very displeased with my nap -look. Her eyes widened, with anymore intensity, she could've burnt a whole through my head with those eyes.

"May I help yo-" I cut myself off, what I saw only made me angry and nervous. Harry Styles was standing in our main foyer, along with his parents. I scanned the area as my eyes got wider, there were suitcases and in his father's hand an envelope with plane tickets. I gave everyone a glare as Constance got the conversation up again. "Cheryl, don't be rude. These are the Styles's, they're going on a business trip and lucky for us, their precious little Harry,is staying with us. Isn't that just darling?" She asked as his parents smiled and Harry gave me the worst smirk, it practically told me the hell I was going to be put through.

"Harry has been telling us that you two both go to Westfield, he says you're great friends so this works out perfectly." Mrs Styles stated with a smile only botox could buy. My eyebrows furrowed and I was ready to beat the living out of everyone.

"That's some bullshit lady, I don't know what Constance is playing you with but as of now, that thing you call your son isn't welcome at least not in my presence. So if you'll excuse me, I need to decrease the level of inhumanity in me." I began to storm off, arms crossed when Constance shouted back for me.

"Cheryl!" I turned to face her getting angrier by the second. "You may not like it but we are doing these kind folk a favor, now show Harry up to his room." I looked to Harry, who's face now showed the picture of innocence. I rolled my eyes and said: "Get your shit Styles, I'm certainly not going to get it for you." I went up the stairs and as I began to reach the top, I heard his suitcase hitting each stair. I wanted to push his things back down as soon as he got here but I wanted to get this over with asap. As he found his way to the top, he gave me a smug grin, I continued to give him dagger eyes.

"I don't see what your problem is with me Cheryl, honestly." His voice made my blood boil. I turned around and walked down the hallway to one of our guest rooms. "Hello earth to Cheryl, I said something, have a little more respect would you?" I turned sharply back his face now facing mine in close proximity.

"Listen, douche bag, I may tolerate your shit at school but this is my house. It doesn't matter what that crazy old bat says, it's my house. Keep your distance and I'll keep mine, who knows maybe I won't kill you in your sleep." He swallowed hard and once again his smirk grew. He slapped my cheek lightly and said: "You're so cute when you act tough, I'd like to see you try."

"Watch it you goddamn queen." I threatened. I opened the door and let him inside. "Oh yeah and Constance, she isn't always this pleasant. We yell and fight a lot, so get ready for that shit. The only time we get peace is when she leaves." I was about to leave as he grabbed my wrist tightly.

"So you give me this information and you don't tell me what I want to know?" He said sternly. I looked at him with a blank face and said in return:

"What exactly do you want to know?" His smile soon came back slowly and formed into a grin.

"This is a murder house isn't it? Come on, tell the stories of the place, it's your chance to scare the living out of me." I chuckled a bit and turned away from him taking back my wrist. "Why don't you figure it out for yourself? It would do you good to open a book now and then." I left his room and went back to my own. I was still tired but I couldn't sleep anymore.

"What an asshole." I heard from the other end of my room. I sprung up as I recognized the voice but had not found a name. There he was leaning back on the blackboard, just looking at me. Something about this kid confused me, it felt like I actually knew him. "Don't worry, your grandma or whatever she is left." He said as he began to walk over to my bed.

"That doesn't even matter, do we have like the worst alarm system in Los Angeles?" I asked as he plummeted on the bed. I sat there and continued to notice his features, not in a sexual way in more of a curious way.

"Nah, I just know how to sneak in. Honestly, it's not that hard but back to the main event. Who's the douche that just moved in with you? It's only been ten minutes and he pissed me off." I looked away and rolled my eyes as the thought popped up again.

"Harry Styles, or as he likes to go by, the reason school is such shit for me." I shook my head as I spoke remembering the beating and the scars being shown. Did he even remember that? With the lack of sympathy he showed, it sure didn't seem like it.

"Westfield?" He asked and I nodded back. "The worst! I got kicked out of there, but I can assure you that we're on the same page about that place." I gave him a smile as he began to sit up. He pulled down his sleeve and and to my surprise -well sort of- he had scars too. "This one is from my first day there. If you think that's bad, this one is from when I was ten and my dad left." He said pointing to two different scars on his wrist. "Your dad left too?" I asked and this time it was his turn to nod. "I don't know where the hell mine is, no idea about my mom either. Constance, the crazy old bitch that I live with? She says that there's not a hope in hell that I'll ever see them." These types of conversations always got to me. They made me feel really sick and upset.

"We're on the same page there too." He said as he gave me a small smile, reassuring me it was okay to feel that way. I tried to smile as well but it was harder than I expected. After that small moment, I heard the door opening, someone on this floor was running down as well. Was Harry really going to open the door for Constance? We both looked at each other and got up, to hear the more voices as the main door opened. Fuck, the rest of hell had arrived. We both began to walk slowly down the stairs, there they were talking and being the assholes they are.

"What are you doing?" He said pulling me back from the other step I was going to take. I looked at him and shook my head: "Alright first of all, if we're gonna talk, I need a name." He chuckled a bit and said: "Tate, now please tell me what you're going to do?"

"I don't know yet, it's my house, they can't really beat me like they do at school." Tate's eyes widened as I could tell he was getting angry. "They beat you? These assholes?" I just nodded hoping not to say anything else. "Get them to the basement. We're gonna have a little fun. He wanted to get scared, just wait." He said as he scurried up the stairs. I didn't think of it and went down the rest of the stairs, hopefully Tate wasn't trying to pull my leg or anything here.

Tate's point of view:

Over the years, I had never managed to talk to my own daughter. I wanted to but I was afraid and nervous. How do you explain to someone that you're a psychopath mass murderer who caused the Westfield massacre and raped his ex-girlfriend's mom? It certainly wasn't easy, I remembered how things had gone with Violet and as much I don't want to, I have to lie to keep Cheryl safe. She was like Violet in a way, a light that was shining bright, I wasn't going to let her go. Hearing her say that the assholes at her door beat her up got me angry. The war she was in was now mine too, and I would to anything to finish it on a good note for the both of us. I went to the basement and got my plan ready, if this scared the shit out of Leah once, it would do the trick for these bastards. "Oh Thaddeus..." I said putting my plan together.

Cheryl's P.O.V:

I walked down arms crossed and got ready for anything that would come my way. They all turned to face me as soon as they saw me. Ugh. "I didn't know there was a house warming party Styles." I said finally reaching the bottom to see all of their smug faces.

"You didn't want to give me a tour or tell me any stories so I had to bring my own fun, and bring your worst nightmare." He chuckled as he stood in front of me, acting high and mighty. "You want your tour? You can have it. I took it upon myself to scare the living shit out of you and now that the rest of the cock-suckers are here, it'll be even better." They rolled their eyes and looked at me like I was a three year old.

"God, let's just get this over with, the sooner we do the sooner we can get the girls here." Louis said as he put his phone back in his pocket. I really hope Tate knew what he was doing.

"To the basement it is." I said as I lead them all to the door. I opened it for them and said: "Ladies first." They continued to look at me like I was stupid but I didn't care.

"God it's disgusting down here." Liam said as he began to look around. Zayn and Niall nodded in agreement. We reached the bottom of the stairs and I saw Tate telling me to lead them around the corner.

"So where's the freak show Cheryl?" Harry asked quite bored.

"It's just around the corner." I said simply, they continued and made their way there. The light turned on in the once dark room. There he was sitting in a rocking chair, looking at all of them grimly. "So these are the assholes hey?"

They all looked surprised and turned to me: "Who's this joker?" Harry asked.

"I'll answer that, get the light's Cher." New nickname? Only a day in and I had one. I did as he asked and turned them off. They began to flicker as Tate began a fit of laughter that suddenly turned into something else. It began to scare me, as I backed up I noticed it was no longer Tate, it was the Infanta! How did he know about that? Fuck, if it hurt any of them there would be no telling what would happen.

"What the fuck is that?" Niall asked as they did begin to scream at the deformed child. It began to attack all of five of them, who knows how but it did. Liam had gotten cut on his arm, Louis had got cut on the side of his leg, Zayn had massive cuts on his face, Niall had gotten cut on his stomach, as for Harry? All over his forearms, just like mine. I had no idea what to do or think from all of the horror I had seen. When all of a sudden the words came out of my mouth, the only words that would keep it away. "Go Away! Go Away! " I yelled as I closed my eyes to yell even harder. I felt the lights stop blinking and return to a normal state. I opened my eyes to see the infanta had gone but the injuries were real. Less massive than I had first thought but they were still there.

"What the fuck Cheryl?" Harry asked as he looked at his arms and back at me. All of the boys stood up and ran out of the room, scared it would come back. I ran out too, when I felt a hand grab my wrist again, I turned to see Tate who at the moment wasn't someone I wanted to see. The smile on his face actually began to scare me.

"We did it, they won't be beating on you anymore Cheryl." He said as happy as a child on christmas morning. I looked at him in shock, whatever had just happened was not anything close to normal, it couldn't even be categorized as abnormal. In every sense of the word it was paranormal.

"What the hell was that Tate? That thing or whatever could've killed them didn't you see those massive cuts? How the hell am I even going to explain all of this?" I said still terrified and scared of whatever else was lurking down in the basement, if that thing was still around who knew what else was.

"Cher-" I cut Tate off as he began to speak.

"No, just-" I said taking my wrist back and walking towards the stairs backwards like. "Go away, I'd rather deal with them than all of that- whatever it all was." I rand up the stairs and shut the basement door. Scared to go back down or even up the stairs knowing the boys were in the living room or outside. I knew either way I'd have to confront them, as much as I hated them, those cuts looked really bad when I last saw them. I made my way over to the first aid kit in the kitchen and grabbed some alcohol pads, bandages and gauzes.

Slowly I made my way into the living room, to see the boys all standing in a circle. They were all still trying to decipher what had just happened in the basement, I didn't blame them; I had no idea what it was either. I cleared my throat when I felt ready and they all turned with scared looks on their faces.

"I bring bandages, not evil demonic children." I said not knowing what else to say in light of the whole situation- or dark.

"What exactly happened down there?" Louis asked completely confused and scared out of his wits.

I closed my mouth trying to find an answer, then opened again to give him barely a good explanation.

"I have no idea, I literally just moved in so I have no idea how to explain it to all of you." I began as I offered them the bandages and alcohol pads. They each took a couple and continued to question.

"Who was that guy? I mean did you know that was going to happen?" Niall asked sounding a bit angry but still horrified.

"No, of course not, Tate just said that he was going to have a little fun I didn't think he was going to bring out a stunt like that. I only went along with it because-" I cut myself off knowing I wasn't any better than they were; even though it pained me to even realize it.

"Because?" Zayn asked in somewhat of a calm voice; he sounded like he just wanted an answer to it all, not the snobby 'because' I could expect of him but just a curious one.

"Because I just wanted to see you all get scared or get a taste of your own medicine. Not the right way to go but it was a once in a lifetime opportunity; I didn't think it would go that wrong though." I said quietly.

We were all quiet for a few moments; possibly thinking about the wrongs we'd all done to each other.

"Listen I know that thing in the basement isn't alone, it shouldn't be, it is a murder house. Just help me figure out this place while you're here. As weird as it is; this place has a connection with us now, like we're its targets. I'm not dying in here." I said not too sure if thats what it was but I could sense it coming from the house. They all turned to each other and nodded a bit; at least I wasn't scared shitless on my own.

**Thank chu for reading! Sorry it takes me eternities to update; I lose my inspiration and at random I gain it back but I never have time to write but now I feel like I might. I made it extra long so you guys wouldn't hate me too much! :) **


End file.
